Would you like to take a sweet?
by OuMiyuki
Summary: Ruby goes to a concert in Tokyo and experiences the most magical and musical encounter of her life. And eats a sweet. (Honoka x Ruby)


**Author Notes**

 **Emitsun and Furirin motivated me to write this piece. Honoka x Ruby is simply adorable.**

 **May you enjoy~ XD**

* * *

It was all dark as the lights out and only the stage was illuminated. Only one person was shining and sparkling with the spotlight orange, then pink, then blue, and orange as the girl on stage sang song after song.

Ruby stands somewhere in the centre, mouth agape in awe, hands raised in the air as her body moved by memory to cheer for the _idol_ performing. After each song, the crowd around her would shout in an almost in-sync manner the name of the singer, and she would scream along. She wonders if the singer could hear her amidst the sea of noise and music. She knew that was every fan's wishful thinking.

The concert was wild. At least it felt really wild, and even though Ruby has many concert experiences, she never once felt this blown away. At least the Ruby in this moment felt so - so amazed, so re-energized, so... _glad to be alive._

Ruby was so into the concert that even when the singer has thanked everyone in and outside the auditorium, and the lights have flickered back on, Ruby's ears were still buzzing with the concert's excitement, her mouth was still agape, her breathing uneven and she could still see Kousaka Honoka in front of her.

 _Eh..? Kousaka Honoka-chan is...in front of me..?_

Kousaka Honoka smiles angelically. And Kousaka Honoka's voice, not singing voice, actual speaking voice spoke to Ruby. "Would you like a sweet?"

Ruby's mind raced just as her heart did. "Pigii- I-"

Honoka chuckles apologetically. "I fumbled my words there. I meant 'Would you like a _seat?'_ " Honoka gestures to a vacant chair beside Ruby.

Ruby couldn't process the words - her idol's beautiful lips were moving, something was being said, her idol just laughed - oh that laugh made Ruby's stomach do a dozen flips, her idol was asking her to see something..? Ruby only wants to keep looking at Honoka...

 _Ah! Ruby has to say something!_

"I...I love sweets!" Ruby shouts, her eyes closed, her cheeks a rosy red of consciousness.

Honoka blinks then laughs happily. "I love sweets too."

"I k-know that." Ruby stutters, eyes open, a look of confidence.

Honoka raises both brows, Ruby's hands twitched in front of her, holding herself back from reaching out to wipe a glistening drop of sweat on the gingerhead's left brow (that feels like something a girlfriend or super close friend would do). "Ah...I.. I'm a fan..."

Honoka smiles again and Ruby held in a sigh of relief. "Want a sweet?" Honoka pulls out two candies from her skirt's pocket.

Ruby reaches over with shaky hands to accept one - a candy from her idol...

"Oh..." Honoka seems to have remembered something, before Ruby could ask what, Honoka leans over and whispers in Ruby's hypersensitive ears. "Don't tell my manager, kay? She's strict about my diet."

Ruby's world was spinning, her eyes would be a comical spiral if she was an animation, her face burning red like her hair, hot like the heat of the concert prior. "M-mmph..."

A pinky finger appeared in Ruby's vision and she looks up to see that angelic face of Honoka smiling _at her_. "Pinky promise."

"P-pinky promise..." Ruby's pinky connects with Honoka's. Ruby wonders if Honoka can hear her erratic heartbeats. Ruby hooks their pinky fingers a minute longer than necessary, her ears turned red as she apologizes.

Honoka simply laughs a fluttery laugh and shakes her head. "I don't mind. You're cute."

 _C-C-C-Cute?_

Ruby wanted to return the compliment, but Honoka turned to a voice calling her and then back to her, the words catch in Ruby's throat.

"See you around." Honoka waves energetically as she ran towards the exit.

"S-See you around!" Ruby calls after a few seconds lag.

The "Mmph!" that echoed in after made Ruby beam, then a goofy grin stuck to her face for hours.

 _I do hope we can see each other again!_

.

.

.

Ruby sits on the bed in the hotel room she rented for the five day trip to Tokyo.

"..."

Ruby breathes in and out slowly and deeply multiple times, "Did R-R-Ruby r-really just m-met K-Kousaka H-H-Honoka-chan t-tonight?!"

The sweet wrapper in her skirt's pocket is one proof of the magical and musical encounter, and the tingly, warm memory of their joint fingers was another.

Ruby picks up her phone to call her older sister.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Honoka seems to have a way to make people stutter and blush, especially on first meetings. O`w`O**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this little HonoRuby today! XD First meeting isn't super romance-y but cute nonetheless! Hehe~**

 **Also, this is a school concert (in uni for Honoka) and of course, it's Manager Umi. ;D**

 **Leave me comments to let me know what yer think of them! XD**


End file.
